


Good Boy

by northern



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern/pseuds/northern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob is a good pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Porn Battle XI: _My Chemical Romance, Bob Bryar/Mikey Way, puppy play_
> 
> Thank you to Lalejandra for the "Is this actually crap?" check.

Bob is a good pet.

They haven't really specified which kind, but Mikey thinks dog is probably the closest, with the way Bob acts when they're like this. Always close, unless Mikey tells him not to be, and always very attentive to the way Mikey moves and speaks.

Like now - Mikey sits up straighter and Bob sits up too, lifting his head from where he was resting it against Mikey's thigh. Bob is watching to see what Mikey does, if Mikey will get up or if he was just shifting in his chair.

Mikey has no intention of getting up. He angles the chair more toward Bob, spreading his legs easily. He pats his inner thigh, and Bob immediately rests his head there, still glancing up as if to make sure he's doing the right thing.

"Good boy," Mikey says and pets Bob's head.

Bob closes his eyes, leaning into the caress. He settles in closer, spreading his knees around one of Mikey's legs and shuffling in.

Bob pressing against his leg makes Mikey feel really dirty. Like this, Bob isn't human, isn't a guy. He's this kind of huge dog, getting off against Mikey's leg because he can’t help it. Bob is snuffling against Mikey's crotch, like he'd lick if there wasn't anything in the way. The thought makes Mikey really hard.

Mikey pushes Bob's head back and pulls his pants down. He steps out of one leg, but doesn't bother with the other.

"Here, boy," Mikey says and spreads his legs more, slouching down so it's easier. He guides Bob's head back in, and Bob pants wetly against his cock, his balls, as he pushes his own crotch against Mikey's leg, hips working.

Bob can't use his hands like this. Mikey wonders what Bob the guy would do, if they did this. They never have, but Mikey thinks about it sometimes. Bob is being so good, licking at his balls. His face is sweaty and hot to the touch. He doesn't have enough hair for Mikey to grab him by, but on the other hand, Mikey doesn't really have to. Bob pushes his face tongue first into Mikey's balls as soon as Mikey pulls him in.

Mikey jerks himself off with one hand, holding Bob's head against him with the other, taking care not to hit Bob in the face. Bob licks and pants, little whining noises escaping on every other exhalation. It's good, and Mikey makes sure to keep his leg firmly pushed against Bob's crotch as a reward. Mikey thinks about letting Bob fuck him like this, Bob fucking into him with no control, just an animal, rutting.

When Mikey comes, his free leg kicks out so that he bangs his knee on the table. He can't even feel the pain. Some of his come gets on Bob's face, but most of it is in his hand. Mikey pushes Bob's face back and Bob whines low in his throat, eyes still closed. His hips are still pumping against Mikey’s leg. Mikey offers his hand to Bob, and Bob licks blindly, slurping down Mikey's come.

"Good boy," Mikey whispers, feeling sated and a little overwhelmed. What a good dog, so into whatever Mikey wants him to do, making everything so easy.

Bob pants and grunts, working against Mikey's leg as Mikey pets his mouth, his tongue with his fingers. It takes real effort for Bob to come like this, Mikey thinks. He's grateful that Bob does that for him, that he tries so hard. He pushes Bob's head down against his thigh again, sliding his hand through Bob's hair, gripping at the back of his neck.

"Come on, be a good boy for me, Bob," he says.

Bob rocks Mikey's body with the force of his thrusting and the side of his face is hot against Mikey's skin. The chair would be moving if it wasn't backed up against the wall. At last his rhythm stutters to a halt with a few hard pushes, and Mikey can feel the warm and wet through the already damp fabric of Bob's pants. Bob shouts with it, a hard guttural sound, before he settles, breathing hard under Mikey's hand.

Bob will take a shower later, when he's come back to being Bob the guy. They're done now, Mikey knows it, but he keeps pretending for a little while longer, keeps stroking the head of Bob the pet. Soon enough Bob will sit back and smile, complaining about his knees again, and that will be that. Bob will get himself ready, and Mikey will get dressed, and then Bob will go home.

Mikey smiles, enjoying the closeness while it lasts. It's getting cold with no pants, and he'll have to move soon. But not before Bob sits up.


End file.
